A Jealous Red Head Is Never A Good Red Head
by Wolfsblood101
Summary: Tony knows Clint and Natasha are meant to be so he sets Clint up with a girl. Things take a turn for the worst. CLINTAHSA! T just in case. Age of Ultron.


Enjoy.

* * *

Tony was in the lab saw the interactions between the 2 assassins. They were meant to be but they both just said they were partners. He would change that. A mischievous grin crept onto his face. "Oh no Tony, what are you thinking?"

"We get little red and Robin Hood together but you have to make red jealous so she realizes her fellings and then, BOOM! There together."

"Tony let's not get involved with there love life. If they found out they would kill you."

Tony shared his idea with everyone even commander hill, everyone said not to get involved but Tony wouldn't listen.

"Clint I need to talk to you meet you by the coffee place across the street in an hour." Tonysaid to Clint.

"Why over there?" Clint asked.

"Just do it!" Clint didn't want Tony to throw a tantrum so he said "okay." Tony smiled again and texted an old friend, Nichole.

 **An hour later**

Nichole sat in the booth as she waited for Tony. She didn't know what he was up to and that scares her. She saw Tony and some cute guy come in they say at the booth. "Hey Nichole, I have to go to the bathroom you guys talk."

"Umm okay." They said. The 2 hit along and started laughing they didn't even acknowledge when Tony sat down. Meanwhile outside Natasha wanted to get a cup of coffee and Thor broke the machine so she went across the street to the coffee place.

Looking through the window she saw Clint laughing with some girl. She clenched her fist in anger and walked back to the tower. She went to work off some steam in the gym. Captain or Steve was in there punching away so she went to the dummy's. Grabbing  
/sharp knives from her bag she started throwing them. Hitting the dummy's head orheart every time. Steve stopped punching to look at how well the knives were thrown into the dummy's.

"Having a bad day?" He asked.

"You could say that."

"Want to spar?" He asked again. She hated when someone would keep pushing her but this time she could really use it though she would never admit it.

"Sure lets see what you got soldier."

He's seen the woman fight and she's a great fighter but he did not want to hurt her. "I'll take it easy on you."

"Don't." She almost shouted.

"You sure."

"Yes, I love a challenge."

"Okay." They steeped into the mat. She quickly punched him in the stomach. He went to punch her but she blocked it and swung her leg high looking to kick him. He grabbed her foot and she fell. She quickly got up when Steven got a good couple punches  
/on her she fell down. She was staying there waiting to attack knowing how nice he was. When he wentto help her she struck kicking and punching him. The fight lasted long and was hard but she won. Clint had gotten back with a smile on his face.  
/He had gotten Nichole's number and they would go out on a date Friday. Only 2 more days, he couldn't wait. He saw Nat in her sports bra and short shorts walking with Steve all sweaty. They were talking and she had a slight smile on her face. When  
/Natasha saw Clint her smile fades thinking of the girl and him. She just chose to ignore him and continue walking with Steve. Once you get to know him he wasn't that bad. Clint was confused and sad that Nat ignored him. He kept walking with a smile  
/on his face though he just for Nichole's number. "Hey tony thanks." Clint said. Natasha ease dropped. "About Nichole no problemo."Tony said with a smirk. Natasha clenched her fist of course it was Tony's fault. Well two could play this game.  
"Hey Leo can I ask you for a favor?" Natasha asked over the phone. "What is it?" He asked..."of course I'll be to stark towers in 20." "Thanks Leo I owe you one." "Call us even nat." Once they hung up nat smirked.

The avengers were eating dinner together on the couch when the elevator door opened and Leo walked out. "Leo!" Nat shouted she ran to met him by the elevator doors and kissed him. Clint coughed really loudly. "Who is this?" Tony asked clearly surprised.  
"This is Leo we used to work together." Clint glared at him. "So why is he here?" Clint asked. "I haven't visited my favorite gal in a while." Leo answered for himself.


End file.
